Pensando en ti
by Maraya Greyjoy
Summary: Bolin se casa ... Y mientras yo recuerdo todo lo acontecido luego de romper con Asami ...(Au)(songfic)


"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

 **Delirios del Autor:**

Esta pequeña historia es un poco diferente a lo que normalmente estamos acostumbrados a leer sobre nuestra pareja favorita, pero creo que leyendo esto entenderán porque se me da tanto el drama y por qué las estoy haciendo sufrir tanto con mis historia la razón es simple Korra está basada por completo en mí y Asami en una persona que fue muy especial para mí vida.

Toda la trama de esta historia es por entero real es bastante alejada de la historia original por ende es un Au además de ser una Songfic, la verdad no estoy segura si se permiten o no pero la letra entra como anillo al dedo a la trama, fuera de que me sirve de catarsis para ver si de una vez por todas logro sacar todo eso que tengo dentro, esa total impotencia por que nosotras no pudimos tener un final feliz.

Esto es para ti como todo lo que escribo y si algún día lo lees sabrás que a pesar del tiempo que pase nunca podre dejar de pensar que eres el amor de mi vida , que te extraño cada día mas y que a pesar de que sé que tú has seguido con tu vida , debes saber que solo hace falta una llamada tuya para que yo este allí contigo ; que voy a esperarte toda la vida y si hay luego de esto me escapare de donde sea para tratar de contemplarte toda la eternidad.

[Pensando en ti, ninguna herida sana sin cicatriz así se derrumbó este amor como cientos de dominós en filas cuando algún dedo el primero derriba como una casa echa con cartas hasta que una tormenta sopla su puerta de forma agresiva como empujar a un niño de 1año y medio de vida sin una maldita razón como un paracaidista que olvido al paracaídas... así se derrumbó este amor…]

Era la quinta vez que esa canción sonaba, hay Canserbero cuánta razón tiene tus rimas. Como se adaptan a lo que me pasa, a lo terriblemente mal que me siento, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese espacio que habitaba ahora, cuantos cigarrillos había llevado a mis labios para que todo el humo acabara circulando por mis pulmones. Desde que te fuiste, desde que me dejaste o nos dejamos. Yo ya no era la misma persona que alguna vez fui, había perdido el rumbo, el sentido de mi vida había desaparecido en el momento en que cruzaste llorando la puerta principal de el que fuera nuestro departamento aquella tarde. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya un año, dos yo los siento como si fueran más, parecen miles de siglos o es que yo ya no siento el pasar el tiempo.

Bolín y Opal se casan hoy, todos estarán allí eso es lo que me asusta, es muy probable, no estoy convencida de que ella estará allí; junto a todos nuestros amigo los mismos que me vieron destruida y a ella tan feliz luego de nuestro repentino rompimiento con el infeliz de Mako, tal vez no lo vi cuando debía o no captaba las mentiras que me decía cuando la llamaba y me decía tantas cosas que yo creía, tal vez en ese momento no era nada.

 _[Y ni siquiera porque algunos de los 2 quería si no por no tener un buen detector de mentiras,  
por si de esa manera en mi memoria vieras la causa del problema también la solución,  
que me comprendieras a menos que creyeras que no tengo defectos o soy el nuevo dios_ ]

 _Flashback_

 _Una, dos, tres, si a la cuarta timbrada no me contestaba el móvil comenzaría a renegar como siempre, para que tiene el celular si no va a contestarlo… Venga por fin contesto._

 _-Alo, hola preciosa ¿Cómo te va? ¿No está ocupada verdad?_

 _-Hola Amor, de hecho estoy saliendo a… voy a comer con Mako no tuve tiempo para cenar, luego voy a casa. Tratare de no demorar._

 _-Bonita, sabes que no te prohíbo nada pero… ¿es necesario que vallas con él?, ya sabes que no me agrada para nada ese tipo._

 _-Korra no empieces quieres, es hermano de Bolin y somos compañeros de trabajo cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. Estos celos tuyos no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Amor solo vamos a cenar, deja de entrar en modo paranoico. Mira Korra, si me no llego a las 7 tienes toda la potestad de llamarme._

 _-Ok Sami, solo pensé que iríamos a cenar juntas es todo, no hay problema. Adiós nos vemos luego._

 _Corto sin forzar a que cuelgue yo con toda esa parafernalia que haces cuando llamas a la persona que amas y no quieres dejar de hablar. Algo no anda bien._

 _Fin Flashback_

Yo simplemente estoy aquí sentada escuchando una, otra y otra vez la misma canción es que no puedo parar, cada palabra, cada maldita frase es una descripción exacta de lo que nos ha pasado. Quiero olvidarlo claro que quiero se supo que ya lo había superado es lo que le dije a todos pero no, no es así está aquí todavía me duele como si todo hubiera acabado ayer; el dolor me come viva me destruye por dentro todos los días por más que yo intente o me esfuerce para superarlo, no importa lo que haga con cuantas personas me acueste ni a cuantas bese el olor de su cuerpo está empecinado a no irse, y maldita sea como me duele que no se valla.

[De nada sirve recordar los besos de ojos cerrados, los abrazos y las sonrisas del pasado, los sueños trazados las veces que hemos llorado por cosas que han pasado y hemos superado]

Todo esto era demasiado duro, ir recordando cada uno de esos momentos perfectos en los que éramos felices, esos besos profundos en los que perdía el sentido, las caricias, despertar en la mañana a tu lado y que seas lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos. Era hermoso todo eso era bello y perfecto, era tan irreal a veces. Y tan solo pensar que ahora despiertas al lado de alguien más me destroza, tal vez esta sea sensación más dolorosa que sienta en la vida.

Quisiera poder quedarme sumergida en los recuerdos de los momentos más oscuros de nuestras vidas, que superamos con esfuerzo una al lado de la otra. Era simple si tu tenías un problema yo hacia todo lo humanamente posible par solucionarlo. Rememorar los planes que hicimos, todos y cada uno de ellos, es difícil tratar de superar esas cosas tengo que pero no quiero hacerlo todavía, tengo que reunir el valor suficiente para poder verte hoy radiante y hermosa como siempre.

[Estoy tan confundido no sé si llorar, molestarme o sentarme a pensar, buscarte o solamente esperar  
sigo dudando que en algo sirva rezar y eh llegado a pensar que dios no existe o es bipolar]

Sé que debería estar arreglándome para la boda de mi amigo pero, entre las notas de la canción, su letra y lo que significa para mí, aun no es tiempo. Cojo un cigarrillo más de la cajetilla, me levanto del suelo para poder ir hacia el refrigerador y coger una lata más de cerveza. La vista desde mi ventana es hermosa, Ciudad Republica esta despejada puedes ver desde aquí el mar, sé que Bolin está nervioso caminando de un lado para otro, escucho sus pasos desde aquí, pobre no sabe en lo que se mete. Una calada más al cigarrillo y un trago más a la cerveza.

[Y aquí estaré con tus fotos en mi memoria, quizá con una nueva novia pensando en ti.  
El tiempo se iría de manera obvia es que ninguna herida sana sin dejar cicatriz]

¡Carajo! Lo olvidaba tengo que salir antes para poder recoger a mi acompañante , una muchacha hermosa que es amiga de Opal , según ella me será más fácil ir acompañada a la fiesta , la verdad Miyagi es una chica muy interesante.

[Pues mi única defensa es explicarte este malentendido dame otra oportunidad y te juro que querrás ENVEJECER CONMIGO". Esto es como caminar en círculos por horas, como ver a un gato perseguir su cola, es algo ilógico estar con otra persona y preguntarnos  
¿cómo hubiese sido si te hubiera permitido amarnos?]

Pero a quien quiero no puedo reemplazarte con nadie, solo quisiera que me des una sola una sola oportunidad más, que dejes a Mako. Quiero que me des una oportunidad más para poder ofrecerte el mundo entero, todo lo que te mereces pero no será así, tú no lo dejaras y yo tampoco me pondré a tus pies de nuevo. Venga a darle otro trago esa cerveza, apurar el cigarrillo que tengo que ir a una boda del brazo de una chica hermosa, ya quiero ver tu cara Asami.

…


End file.
